Carolyn Duncan
Carolyn Bligh is the sister of George Bligh, aunt of James Bligh, daughter of Elizabeth Bligh and the mother of Anna Poletti. When Carolyn was only a young woman she fell pregnant with Jack Duncan's baby, as Carolyn loved Jack too much to destroy his good name by saying the child was his Carolyn made a deal with her kindly brother that he and his wife would raise the child as their own. Although this broke Carolyn's heart she was eternally thankful to her bother and his wife. Biography Series 1 Carolyn is fist seen when Anna goes to visit her in Sydney, at this piont Anna was oblivious to Carolyn being her mother. While there Anna and Carolyn went to a show and Anna told Carolyn about her secert poor italian lover. However Anna's next visit is alot more serious as Anna belived that she might be pregnant, at first Anna tells Carolyn that she ha scole to visit because she wants to get away from Regina Bligh who has come along to visit. However soon Anna confides to Carolyn that she thinks she may be pregnant, Carolyn comforts Anna and the two embrace. Later Anna asks Carolyn if she will help her if she is pregnant, to this Carolyn replies that she will do anything to help her except an abortion. This confuses Anna as it could be a secret, Carolyn then gets tearful and makes an excuse to quickly leave. Carolyn is so upset because unknown to Anna Carolyn is her mother and it would break her heart if she allows Anna to go through with it. The next day Anna goes with Carolyn to the doctor, there Anna learns that she is with child. Carolyn then embarces Anna and comforts her saying it will be fine. Carolyn eventually persuades Anna to tell Gino, who is Anna's love and father of the child. However once this is done Anna tells Gino she has a plan, Anna goes Sydney and asks Carolyn is she will go abroad with her and have the baby there. At this moment Carolyn decides it is time to tell Anna the truth, Carolyn takes Anna to the bench where she decided on her heartbreaking choice; there Carolyn finally telsl her daughter who she really is. Carolyn begins to cry and begs Anna not to hate her for not being strong enough to keep her. Yet Anna tells Carolyn that depsite the shock she always loved Carolyn and bow she loves her even more. This story and truth telling helps Anna to decide to keep the child, this overjoys Carolyn. However all is not happy as only hours after this decision Anna suffers a miscarriage and loses her baby. Carolyn then comes and comforts her daughter. Series 2 Carolyn returns to Ash Park and after a long tie Carolyn finally decides to tell Jack that he is the father of Anna, however in the end she only tells him that he has a daughter with her. this greatly angers Jack and he swears he will find out his daughter's identify. Also James comes to Carolyn looking for a therapist, who will help him to overcome his homosexuality; yet James does not tell Carolyn who the therapist is really for thus Carolyn directing James to a therapist that specializes in Women's cases rather than men's. This is a terrible mistake as James is forced to undergo a terrible treatment that mentally and physically scares him greatly, when Carolyn realizes that the therapist is for James she is horrified as the therapist brings a cruelty to men. Carolyn rushes to tell George and Sarah who eventually free James. Luckily James is saved and Carolyn is very relived. Meanwhile, Jack begs Carolyn to tell him who his daughter is. Eventually after Carolyn has told Anna she decides to tell Jack. Through Anna Carolyn and Jack become closer again. And at Carolyn's party in Sydney she kisses Jack but he runs from the room, Carolyn is shocked and worried as to why jack has done this. But eventually Jack tells Carolyn that he cannot have children and has no sperm cells due to him being in a Japanese concentration camp during the war. This shocks Carolyn but she tells Jack she doesn't care as she loves him more than anything. The two finally make love and grow closer than ever. Carolyn does however come to disaster with Regina Bligh as when Carolyn learns that Regina is using her knowledge of James's sexuality to confirm her continued presence at Ash park Carolyn is outraged and tells George in a bid to rid James and the house of the devious Regina. This works much to Carolyn's pleasure as Regina has been terrible yo Carolyn and James but hides her evil side form George. At Anna's wedding Carolyn is bale to walk down the as Anna's mother proudly for the first tie in her life. When Regina's plan reaches the point of success Carolyn is furious when she learns from Elizabeth what Regina's true intentions are. Series 3 Carolyn is with Georgie, Olivia and James when Regina rides to Ash Park screaming for help, Carolyn asks worryingly what has happened and Regina reveals George has been shot by Rene Nordmann. Carolyn calls to Regina as she then rides off again leaving the three alone worried on the front courtyard. Once James calls the ambulance and the police Carolyn drives to Sydney to be with George while he goes into surgery. When Carolyn and James arrive at the Sydney hospital where George is going to theater Carolyn comforts her mother while they worry what will happen. When Regina creeps into George's hospital room Carolyn and Elizabeth find her and are furious at the willfulness of Regina trying to woe George while he lies unconscious. Following Regina leaving Elizabeth suffers a heart attack, this prettifies Carolyn and she desperately calls for help. Soon Henry Fox and James arrive, while Henry assesses Elizabeth Carolyn tells Fox that Elizabeth's condition is far worse that's he allows people to know. Later when George wakes up from the sedation Carolyn is delighted and then happily tells James she can now telephone Anna to tell him what's happened. Anna then arrives and Carolyn laughs with George that Anna refers to the situation as a "pickle". Carolyn later returns to Ash park now being in a more serious romantic relationship with Jack Duncan, the two are very happy and their relationship is closer than ever. When Olivia Bligh decides he wants a family portrait of her, James and their baby she goes to Carolyn to ask for a suggestion of the artist as Carolyn knows a lot of artist from the city, Carolyn suggest Lloyd Ellis Parker who arrives the next day. Later when a card party is held at Ash Park to support George's political campaign Carolyn meets Sir. Richard Bennent, for a second time after seeing him at the dinner party where George announced his political aspirations the previous week. She then agrees with Elizabeth Bligh on he is old fashioned and that his beliefs demean women, however at the card party with Carolyn's charm and knowledge of art Richard offers her a job in his newspaper as an art gossip columnist. Carolyn is at first reluctant but agrees to the occupation, Carolyn then tells Jack who at first jokes that their relationship is over as Carolyn will be seduced by the bright lights of the city and she will want to stay there. Carolyn then tells Jack that she liked the seducing part of the sentence, in response to this Jack and Carolyn sneak off to make love. However Elizabeth is less supportive than Jack and tells her that she should be careful as the public may not like what Carolyn writes. Carolyn is annoyed at Elizabeth's lack of support but does see Elizabeth's valid point. Carolyn then goes to Sydney where she writer her first article, the article being about women with no female friends; the article being aimed at Regina. Carolyn then invited Jack to her Sydney Apartment where she is overjoyed and stunned to find that Richard has published her article. Carolyn is then even more shocked when Richard decides to give her a full time job; later when Carolyn is invited to one of Richard's parties she invites a gay friend. Elizabeth then reminds Carolyn that her job could go as quickly as it came if she keeps pushing Richard. However, disaster strikes when Carolyn invites Richard to drinks alone at her apartment. This worries Jack and tells Carolyn that she should be cautious, Carolyn gets angry at Jack for thinking she is cheating on him. Then Jack is angry at Carolyn for think he is accusing her of this when he is only attempting to help. Carolyn then sends Jack away and returns to Richard in her living room, yet Jack was right and brutally Richard attacks Carolyn. And the horrifically rapes her. The next morning Carolyn wakes up exhausted and alone on the floor of her bedroom, Carolyn then stumbles to her living room where she finds there to be glass all over the floor and her proposal for a new artwork section in the newspaper to be ripped and stuffed underneath the sofa. Carolyn then pulls up her sleeves and finds big bruises all over her arms from where Richard has hit her. Alone and feeling dirty Carolyn weeps and sobs in her apartment. Carolyn is then depressed and feels totally alone, yet despite this sadness Carolyn feels dirty and unclean after what has happened. Briefly Carolyn regains some confidence and confronts Richard in his office, however she is devastated to learn that no one will believe her and that her name would be dragged through the mud if she did anything. Richard then adds salt to injury by blackmailing Carolyn, saying that if she was brave enough to step up against Richard then he would make sure George would never become a politician. Carolyn then returns to Ash Park where she learns that George is planning to marry Regina, yet she is displeased by this and when Regina spitefully gloats to Carolyn she tells Regina to go to hell. Carolyn then attends the wedding and at the reception Jack notices that she is drinking a lot more than usual, when he tries to ask why Carolyn pulls away because she no longer feels clean and the only feelings she feels is hatred for herself for letting the rape occur. Later when Sarah's husband dies Carolyn attends the funeral and offers her support. When Anna has a fight with Gino in the middle of the night she goes to Ash Park where she confides to her mother Carolyn. The fight being about Gino keeping secrets from Anna, Anna then tells Carolyn that she would never have this kind of problem with Jack because they tell each other everything. Hearing this finally prompts Carolyn to tell Jack about her rape, when she tells Jack he is angry and tries to hug Carolyn but she pulls away saying she is unclean and disgusting for what has happened. Jack then tells Carolyn that he will do anything to help Carolyn through, while sobbing Carolyn is touched by Jack's words. Carolyn then begins to allow herself to love Jack again, however when a policemen comes in only a few seconds a later asking about why a girl who had an illegal abortion was treated by Jack Carolyn is shocked and worried. As the two have their own big problems they turn to each other and hold hands lovingly while Carolyn looks shaken but a little happier that she has Jack on her side. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.